A typical paper roll holder is illustrated in U.S. Design patent 161,199, issued to A. A. Perelman and assigned to the assignee of this invention. The Perelman patent discloses a paper towel roll holder comprising a back bar having an end bracket hingedly connected to each end of the back bar. The back bar can be attached to a wall surface and each end bracket includes a journal that can extend into the core of the towel roll to support the towel roll in the holder.
Another typical towel roll holder is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,038,676 issued to J. W. Mayer. As described at column 4, lines 35-62, Mayer discloses a towel roll holder having a two-piece end bracket hingedly connected to each end of a back bar. Each end bracket consists of a main body and a liner having a journal for supporting the towel roll, the liner being permanently secured to the main body of the end bracket.
The prior art towel roll holders are generally made out of molded plastic material and are available in several colors so that a user can select a color that matches appliances in the room or otherwise fits in with the decoration of the area around the towel roll holder. If the user redecorates the area around the towel holder, the original color of the towel holder may not fit in with the new decoration with the result that the user will have to buy a new towel holder to match the new decoration.
It is, therefore, the object of this invention, to provide a paper roll holder which can easily be redecorated.